


What Happened to Simon Snow

by jasperthewriter



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: AU, Angst, Drinking, First Kiss, First Meet, House Party, Kissing, M/M, angsty as fuck, baz is gay, frat party, non magic, so so gay, thank spence for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasperthewriter/pseuds/jasperthewriter
Summary: No one knows what happened to Simon Snow.





	What Happened to Simon Snow

Baz sees Simon from across the room right as soon as he walks in. He doesn't  _notice_ him for a good hour after that. The reason for this is because as soon as he walks in the door, some girl stumbles up to him and gives him a plastic cup that quite frankly smells god-awful, but he downs it anyway. Little does he know the drink is a very strange mix of vodka and tequila and whisky and every single other hard liquor in the cabinet of this seedy frat house. And though the volume of the cup was small, it was mighty. Baz quickly gets about as drunk as a person can be without actually passing out  _very quickly_. 

It's in this state that he  _notices_ Simon. He notices the way he moves to the music, hips sliding back and forth as though he's trying to paint the air with his ass. And  _God_ Baz is  _so, so gay._ So he decides to go say hey. Except "hey" ends up with Simon pressed up against the wall, with his head thrown back laughing his ass off while Baz presses sloppy kisses down his throat. 

"Simon Snow, nice to meet you", Simons voice is breathy and really, he'd come to this party for some fun, but he really hadn't been expecting to end up in this position with his long-term crush. God ever since he'd transferred to this university his eyes had been drawn to this boy.  _Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch_. He doesn't mean to say it out loud but,

"That's me, can't quite believe you know my name already but really you're too hot for me and I don't really know what I'm doing but-" Simon shuts him up by flipping them, and pressing Baz into the door with a crash. Unfortunately, this attracts the attention of some of the people near them who back away and yells of "Get a room!" quickly fill the air. 

Simon smirks up at Baz and starts pulling Baz through the crowd by his lapels,  _lapels really who wears a shirt with lapels to a fucking frat party_. Baz grabs Simons sleeve and stops dead in his tracks, 

"Simon, Simon stop, hang on"

He turns around and looks at Baz,

"Hey, are you ok?" The very real concern in Simons eyes make Baz stop for a second, and that's about all it takes for everything to catch up to him. 

Simon lurches forward and catches Baz just as his eyes flutter shut and his knees buckle. He scoops him up easily, and continues carrying him through the crowd.  _I might as well put him in my room to sleep it off, where I can keep an eye on him_. He puts Baz in his bed, and puts some Advil on the nightstand and moves the trashcan next to the bed.  _Lucky I'm in this frat_. Simon sits on his chair, the only other piece of furniture in his room and falls asleep to the rythmic sounds of Baz' breathing, hoping that Baz meant everything he whispered in his ear before he kissed him. That he thought he was beautiful. And that he wanted to take him out to a nice dinner. And... other things too. And so Simon sleeps easily. Almost. 

 ...

Baz wakes up in the hospital. Confused. Alone. Hungover. Struggling to remember what happened before he fell asleep. 

A doctor comes in after a while, and Baz asks the question that's been itching his tongue ever since he woke up. Ever since he discovered the handcuffs holding him to the bedframe. 

"Where is Simon?" The doctor flinches almost imperceptibly. But Baz has had a lot of practice reading body language, and the set of this woman's shoulders tell him everything he needs to know. Almost. 

"I can't give out information about other patients" 

"I'm his boyfriend" The lie slides off his tongue easily and the doctor looks surprised. 

"Simon Snow was found dead in his bedroom at the fraternity house. You were the only other person in the room." And all at once Baz is falling. And there isn't anyone there to catch him this time. 

...

Years later, that feeling of falling never really goes away. Neither do the whispers surrounding Snows death. Baz actually dropped out of school to avoid the rumours and glances thrown his way. 

_Murderer_

Baz knows what everyone thinks of him. He isn't stupid. And he didn't kill Snow. No one knows what happened to Simon Snow. Not even Baz. But Baz knows its his fault. Even if he didn't actually kill him. He knows what everyone thinks. He was so anxious to meet with Snows parents, to talk to them, to try to get a bit more information about the golden boy he had for a second. But Snow doesn't have parents. Never did. Just a few foster homes and orphanages. It's then that he cries. For the first time, but not the last. Cries because he never really knew Snow. So why does it hurt  _so bad._ Why does he feel it every second of every day.

Everyone notices. How could they not? He is a shell of what he once was and no amount of time seems to change that. He's falling. And there is no one to catch him. 

 


End file.
